Sleepless in Seattle
__NOEDITSECTION__ Kyle exhibits strange behavior that shocks the Tragers. Synopsis Kyle encounters the concept of time and wonders why those around him focus on it. Also not understanding why people sleep, Kyle lies in bed until about 1:30 in the morning, bored and wishing to learn more. He goes downstairs to the kitchen, where he samples things from the refrigerator, including an unpeeled banana and a raw egg. Once he's full, Kyle leaves the kitchen and accidentally turns on the television to a karate movie. This awakens the Tragers, who find Kyle perfectly imitating the karate fight scene moves and speaking the Chinese. While the Tragers clean up the mess in the kitchen, Kyle reveals that he has not slept since he'd been there. There is a visit from Det. Breen, assigned to the Missing Persons case, but Kyle is unable to recall anything. Nicole supposes that a traumatic event caused Kyle's amnesia. She takes him to a doctor for a checkup, who finds Kyle to be in excellent physical condition, even to having no wear on his teeth. Nicole expresses her concern about Kyle's lack of sleep, the doctor prescribes a strong sleeping pill. Meanwhile, Kyle works on a complex jigsaw puzzle in the waiting room, and finishes to a round of applause. In an effort to help Kyle recover memories, Nicole gives him paper and coloring materials, telling him to draw anything. He produces images of the woods where he first awoke. That night, the Tragers try a variety of methods to relax Kyle for bed. Nicole gives him Chamomile tea, Stephen gives him a warm bubble bath, and Kyle is given the sleeping pill. However, he wanders outside around midnight, where he is fascinated with the stars. As he's walking, Kyle notices the man in the red truck following him. A barking dog causes him to drive away, and Kyle quiets the animal, much to the amazement of Amanda, who had been by her bedroom window. When he returns and tells them he was looking at the stars, Stephen and Nicole put him back in bed, and Josh tells Kyle that he is an alien from the stars. Kyle believes him, and the next morning the family finds Kyle sitting outside on the side lawn looking up "waiting, to go home." In an attempt to wear Kyle down, Stephen takes him running; this exhausts Stephen, but Kyle still doesn't feel tired. At night, he explains that even though his body is starting to ache, his mind won't stop racing. Nicole and Stephen take turns sleeping in Kyle and Josh's room to ensure that he doesn't sneak out again. After Stephen oversleeps and misses an important meeting, he and Nicole argue about him. Both of them mention that Kyle has been a hassle to the family, not knowing that Kyle is listening from Josh's room. Kyle is gone. Neither the police nor the Tragers can locate him, but Nicole realizes that the woods Kyle drew are the only other place where he might feel some sense of familiarity. The whole Trager family hunts with flashlights and they find the tree stump Kyle had drawn many times. Kyle is standing up there, "waiting for my family to find me" the way Josh had been telling him. At home again, after Kyle washes his face, Stephen tells him he just has to find a place that feels comfortable. Stephen and Nicole find him asleep in the bathtub, with the radio dialed to white noise. The final scene shows the forest once more, as the camera rises behind the same huge stump to show a white skeleton down on the ground. Dramatis Personae Starring *Matt Dallas as Kyle *Marguerite MacIntyre as Nicole Trager *Bruce Thomas as Stephen Trager *April Matson as Lori Trager *Jean-Luc Bilodeau as Josh Trager *Chris Olivero as Declan McDonough *Kirsten Prout as Amanda Bloom Recurring *Kurt Max Runte as Det. Breen *Chelan Simmons as Hillary *Nicholas Lea as the Mystery Man *Robert Wisden as Dr. Stone Trivia When Kyle plays with the radio after his bath, you can hear an ad for Madacorp: "The Future today. Madacorp on the web at M-A-D-A-C-O-R-P dot com" 102 Category:Season 1 episodes